


A Tale of Two Seekers

by StarwolfDevision



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Betrayal, Cages, Collars and leashes, Comatose state, Dominance, Drugs, Empath, Force Feeding, Hand fed, Healer, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Loss of Trust, Love and Lust, Love and trust, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Plaything, Rebellion, Resistance, Restraints, Science Experiment, Seer, Sex Slave, Slavery, Sparkbreak, Stasis, Sticky Interfacing, Submission, Test subject, Torture, Violent Outbursts, being hacked, fed like an animal, force feeding bugs, force feeding cyber-roaches, force feeding slugs, force feeding worms, hurt/betrayal, sparkache, trickery, underfed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarwolfDevision/pseuds/StarwolfDevision
Summary: A little 'traitor' gets captured and enslaved by Starscream, who wrongly believes that the diminutive Seeker killed his Trinemates. In reality, they live but are stranded far away in the vast distance of space, trying to get back to Starscream while having adventures along the way. Starscream begins to-very slowly and reluctantly-form feelings for the one he's tormenting, but is in complete denial about his growing attachment to the young one he controls so ruthlessly.





	1. First Meeting

::-I have arrived with the tiny traitor.-:: Helix commed Starscream. 

::-Good. Bring him to me, to the torture room. I have to meet this tiny… thing...-:: Starscream replied, a cruel smirk formed upon his features. 

It wasn’t long before the large mech with the built-in smelting chamber clambered into the room, inside his chamber was none other than a tiny slip of a Seeker, he was unbelievably small for their kind. Yet he was a lovely little thing. Royal blue in color, predominantly, with accents of royal purple and, still much less, some black. There was one other thing rare about him besides his size: his optic color. Instead of the common bright red of most Seekers, this little one’s were violet. Though the fear in his optics showed how much he was aware of his dire predicament. 

“Let him out… I need to talk to this one…” Starscream drawled, as if bored. 

Starscream watched Helix begrudgingly let the small thing out, letting the glass tank paneling drop the unfortunate Seeker to the ground. Starscream paced around the little jet. Looking him over with his optics, measuring up the thoughts that had crossed his processor, against the sight of the little one in the physical… The ideas that had circulated upon learning about this one, and about what he had done to land himself on the DJD’s list… and… of course… his specs regarding his diminutive size had intrigued him. Plans had formed in the Air Commander’s processor. Plans of having the tiny jet serve his due punishment, and provide amusement for himself at the same time, by becoming his plaything. Yes, he wanted this one for himself. He wanted to make an example of him, and make use of him, to own him… Now that he was alone, he needed an outlet, something to take his urges out on… to use to satisfy his needs. Without Thundercracker and Skywarp around, there was no one else… No one he trusted, anyway… Not that he would trust this diminutive jet, of course. Most of all there was no one he could… dominate… in the way he liked. This one, however, he was tiny and a traitor… he would be easy to control. Easy to overpower, to manipulate, and keep under his rule… Starscream smirked, then addressed the cowering jet.

“So…  _ you _ dared to steal from the Decepticons? To steal from  _ me…”  _ Starscream growled. “You have quite the reputation… a known saboteur, a pathological liar, a mass-murderer… yet you never counted on the DJD hunting you down, did you?” 

Devision trembled, looking at the floor, he was unsure what to say… what to do. He knew things were bad and likely were only going to get worse. The small mech shuddered. Yet…  _ this… _ this was Starscream. None other than Starscream! He wanted to look at the mech, but he was too afraid. Afraid to speak, afraid to look up, to make any kind of move. 

Starscream gave him a swift kick, snarling. “I asked you a question…” Stalking over to the cowering mech, he lifted his chin, forcing the smaller jet to look at him, to make optic contact. “Now, don’t make me ask again…”

“N...no… St...Starscream... “ It was truth, in fact, the smaller Seeker had not even known about the DJD until he heard about them from another ex-con, a defector like himself. It was that mech that told him that he had to be careful and watch out for the DJD-that they would come for him eventually. 

“No? Really? Yet you betrayed us… you betrayed  _ me!  _ And you  _ murdered _ so many… so many  _ deactivated _ with the explosion of the Predation! And they were all  _ fliers…  _ many of which were  _ Seekers… _ !” Starscream growled… gripping the smaller mech’s throat and squeezing hard, making the smaller one choke. 

Devision squirmed, struggling against Starscream’s grip, clawing at his servo, trying to get him off of him. Gasping as he attempted to pry the other jet off him. Hopelessly unsuccessful as the other jet was considerably bigger (and naturally) stronger than him. He whined softly in a helpless, distressed keen.

“Answer me… how many lost their lives that day?” Starscream snarled, loosening his grip just a tad as he glared at the smaller jet. 

“S...seven hu...hundred…fi… fifty… si...six… ” Dev weakly choked out in the strain of speaking with a mech’s servo tightly enclosed around his neck. 

“You cost me… you know that, don’t you?” Starscream purred, leaning close and whispering into the smaller jet’s audial. “And… you’ll pay for that… for that, I  _ promise _ you… Helix, put him back in… and start the process.” Starscream dropped the other jet with disdain.

The large mech grunted, nodding as he seized the terrified jet before them. He plopped the tiny mech back into his chamber and let the smelting process begin. As Starscream watched the scene as first the tiny jet’s pedes melted into nothing, and then, little by little, his legs, up until about his lower thighs began to melt. The screaming agony of the little mech impossible to miss. Facial features contorted in the agony of what was being done to him. Starscream could almost sense the panic in the smaller jet as he banged on the mech’s glass belly, clawing weakly at the mech, trying in desperation to escape. Though there was no escape for him without a single command from the Air Commander.

“Alright, now… Let him out…” Starscream cut in with a firm order. 

“What?” Helix blinked. 

“Let him out… now.” Starscream repeated the command.

Helix growled but did release the damaged jet from his smelting chamber, panels retracting and spilling the hot liquid, the battered frame of the tiny jet falling to the floor of the torture room. Helix waited for the order to finish the job.

“That’s all, Helix… I’ll take over from here. Leave him. He’s not to face his execution, yet…” Starscream drawled. “Possibly never. That remains to be seen. If he behaves himself, however… if I tire of him… then you may expect to be called back and finish the job.”

“What? He’s not to face his execution?” Helix was shocked. 

“No. Not today. Though we’ll see…” Starscream stated. “I have plans for him, for now…” 

The fluids still burned away at his frame and the agony seared the tiny jet was weak and in unbelievable pain, white-hot and sharper than anything he’d ever felt before. He managed to crawl away from the nasty liquids that tried to eat away at his frame, legless, well-not completely, but with just thigh stumps… it was not easy. He got away from the mess, but not far… just far enough that the fluids did not flow after him. Then he passed out from the agony. 

  
  


Starscream had the smaller Seeker taken to the Medbay, and there, the unconscious jet was repaired. A complete reconstruction of his legs and peds had been done. There were other things done to his frame while he was unconscious… such as a mechanism installed that could give Starscream complete control of the other jet’s transformation and flight controls. Starscream had Hook give the smaller jet a thorough exam of the mech’s frame. As well as a full medical scan to get the full history of the small mech’s medical care and health status. This led to Starscream discovering, quite pleasantly, that his new acquisition was untouched, at least where his valve and port were concerned. Smirking, Starscream was quite satisfied at that bit of news. During the orns the repairs took, Starscream had some stuff put together for his new pet. 

A leash, a collar, naturally as any worthwhile pet needed such things. And near his berth, at the foot of it, he had a rug and tether pole placed. The rug was just shy of being the smaller jet’s full length. That meant the small one would never be able to stretch out completely on the rug, not without his legs partially off the rug. Starscream smirked, this was completely intentional. Either the other would have to curl up on the rug to remain completely off the floor, or he would have to let his lower legs and peds be on the cold metal flooring. 

  
  


Starscream watched the specialist he had as he worked on the smaller mech’s detailing, painting the newly-repaired legs and peds of the tiny unconscious form expertly. Making him look every bit as if he had never been melted down alive from peds to lower thighs. The detailer matched the new paint to the Seeker’s previous, original specifications. As Starscream instructed the specialist on which colors went to which areas of the traitor’s frame. It took time, but it had proved worth it in the end. When the mech was done, there was no telling that the tiny jet had ever suffered any damage at all. He was once more the lovely shade of royal blue and royal purple and a hint of black here and there. He was shiny and new, nicely polished up. After all, it would not due for Starscream to have his pet not looking his best. He wanted him to look stunning, to make the other mechs envy his prize. 

Now, it was just a matter of waiting for his new little plaything to wake up. Not that they would be doing anything tonight. Though he looked forward to enjoying his prize, in due time. Tonight, however, with all the repairs and finish work that was done on the younger Seeker, there would be no time for anything besides a good recharge. Tomorrow will be another day, and he would have his pet in some fashion then. He would wait and relish the moment when it was the time of his choosing. 

  
  


Devision awoke slowly, unaware he was being watched. Blinking a bit, and cycling his optics while booting up his systems, sluggishly. It took a moment before the recent events came flooding back to him in a rush. He groaned. Trembling fearfully as he recalled just what had transpired. He had been… had been… smelted… alive! Well, partially anyhow. A miserable whimper escaped him as the memory of the agony that experience had been… it haunted him and he could not shake the sense of being trapped inside that big mech… The panic that had hit him had been potent. It had been the most intense pain, unlike anything he had ever felt before. Though slowly, he realized he was whole again, at least in frame. Curiosity hit and the small jet looked over himself… he had legs and peds again! Though they were no longer his original limbs, they seemed to look exactly the same, and feel the same, as his originals. He flexed first his right leg, and then his left, proving he could control these limbs as well as his previous. Dev also noted that they were restored with a new finish that matched his original finish, making the youth flawless of frame once more, as if nothing had happened at all. He frowned.  _ Now what? _

“Well, now… pet, I think I have given you plenty of time to assess yourself and I think it's time to get on with things before we recharge for the night.”

  
  


Devision startled to alertness at the sound of Starscream’s voice, the tiny jet fixed the other seeker with an apprehensive look. This mech, this one, he was the one who had ordered his torment! Dev glared and growled softly. Starscream was also the one whom Dev had looked up to for a long, long time. He had admired the red, white and blue mech so much before. Daresay, he even had loved the mech from afar, even though they had never met until now. Now he wished he had never met the Air Commander, or the one called Helix. Devision glared, hurt deep with the cutting sense of betrayal and sparkache. The hurt and angry younger mech felt the sting of that knowledge that his idol had commanded the suffering he had been put through. The cut was deep in a way he had never expected to feel. Starscream, the one he had admired, and loved, was now… what to him? An enemy? The one he had hoped would be his hero, his ally… was now his tormentor?

“Well, now that you are mine, a few rules must be stated, most of which we will go over tomorrow. For now, you will do as I say. I expect complete obedience. If you disobey and defy me, you will be punished accordingly. Is that understood?” Starscream stated sternly. His new little slave boy would have to learn to abide by his rules or he may not last long. Starscream would not tolerate a disobedient slave. 

Devision remained silent. He glared at Starscream without answering him, he was hurt, angry, and feeling annoyed at the situation. Starscream expected him to… willingly accept being a slave? No, he did not want this… this… relationship, whatever it was. He did not want to be a slave! He trembled nervously. As he watched the larger, older mech approach him, he flinched, it took only a few kliks and Starscream forcibly seized him, holding his chin up, forcing the younger jet to meet his optics. A little flick of his wings indicated his distress. Then the Air Commander addressed him again.

“You will answer… is that understood? Though we will discuss this more tomorrow, you will only speak when you are spoken to, then and only then. Is that understood?” 

“Y...yes… St… Starscream.” Devision said with a soft whine. 

“That’s another thing, you will address me as Master, Lord Starscream or Sir only. Nothing else. Failure to do so will bring punishment. Understood?” He barked as he glared down at the trembling smaller jet. 

“Y...yes Sir…” Devision muttered. 

“Good. Now, you will be collared and leashed and led to my quarters. There, I have a place for you to recharge. You will not be permitted to recharge in my berth unless I grant it… but that is an honor you must  _ earn. _ Is that clear?”

“Yes Sir!” Devision stated firmly. He would  ** _NOT_ ** call Starscream Master no matter what. He shivered but did not fuss any further as the larger elder Seeker pulled out both a collar and leash from his subspace, clipping first the collar around his neck and then the leash. The lead had a coded opening mechanism unknown to Devision, and as he would eventually find out, the collar had shock capabilities, also controlled by codes only Starscream knew, and the settings could be varied by a mere mild buzz that tickled to a shock strong enough to force him into a state of unconsciousness, and everywhere in between.

“Now, come along, my little pet…” Starscream cooed, as Devision was made to get off the medberth and follow along behind Starscream. Starscream led his little slave decked out in the white leash and collar, along the route to his quarters. Leading him past the living space, and into his berthroom… there, at the foot of his berth, was a small plush rug, soft and comfortable enough, but nowhere near the level of comfort a berth, especially a good one, would be. As it was, it was also, Dev would notice, not long enough to lay spread out on fully by a Seeker his size, even as small as he was. “You’ll sleep here. I’m going to tie you to this post, and I expect you to stay put for the night and behave. If you disappoint… you’ll pay for it severely.” 

Devision whimpered softly, expressing nervous wing flicks and flinching with nearly every move Starscream made, as Starscream tied him to the post for the night. The post itself was merely a straight pole with a rounded end, and had a loose, flippable ring through the rounded knob-top. Devision watched Starscream warily as the mech finished tying the leash to the post. He did not trust the mech. Not for a moment. He worried just what the next day would bring, there were thoughts of what might occur the next day, and he did not like those thoughts. 

Once Starscream had made sure his new prize was secure (but easily could untie himself if he wished) Starscream made his way to his own sleeping area. A large, plush berth awaited the Air Commander. The berth was capable of housing three, or even four mechs, comfortably with enough room to spare for movement in the night. It was a berth clearly intended for Seekers of average size or larger and one intended for a full Trine. Starscream could feel the other’s optics following him but he did not care.  ** _IF_ ** his pet dared to strike him, to fight him, he would easily be able to overpower the tiny slip of a Seeker. As it was, he had also made certain to strip the younger jet of all his natural weaponry and any additional weaponry the diminutive mech carried on him. There was little found except a few daggers, which Starscream claimed for himself. Subspacing the weapons into his arsenal of sub-spaced weaponry.

Devision let jealousy flair, as he watched Starscream slip into the berth, complete with pillows and blankets. Devision knew Starscream was within the average height for a Seeker- though he also knew that Starscream was on the border between the smaller-range for average sized Seeker mechs, and the medium range of average-sized Seeker mechs. The jealousy grew, Starscream would be swimming in room to spare in that berth alone… A little whine escaped Dev’s vocalizer. He wanted to be in the berth. Though, not with Starscream. Instead, he settled to curling up on the rug on the floor. He soon started to sob at the unjust nature of his situation. Still haunted by the incident that had happened many joors ago, though it had been nearly the whole day, Dev had been unconscious most of that time and thus had not had much time to reflect on the event. Now, with nothing else to do, it was all he could think about. The panic, the desperation, the pain, all flooding back… He keened softly in despair. Then growled as his thoughts turned dark… mutinous, even as he continued to watch Starscream. Sitting up he never let his gaze leave Starscream.

Devision watched Starscream for a time, he sensed the mech was relaxed, and not expecting anything…  _ If he… waited until Starscream was in recharge, I… I could… I could… untie myself… and… and… what? Kill Starscream?  _

_ No… could I? No. There was no way. What good would that do? This was a ship full of Decepticons… even if I could successfully kill Starscream… what then? Wait until the next mech caught me? Hunted me down and killed me? Assuming I even… got off the Nemesis. Could I have time to find, and possibly, plant a kill-code to the ship, like on Predation? Could I… no, no.... There’s no way. I barely made it out of there alive. How could I possibly do it again? There’s just no way.  _

_ Run away… then. Just get off the ship and run away.  _

** _But_ ** _ they have  _ ** _my_ ** _ ship! How would I get off this planet and  _ ** _away_ ** _ from  _ ** _them_ ** _ if they have my ship?  _

_ It’s just… it’s not possible. Like it or not… I’m… I’m stuck. I can’t risk it… I would be killed for sure. Starscream… he might have Helix finish the job. He implied it was a possibility. I can’t risk it… there’s no way out of this. Like it or not, my best chances are with Starscream. I can’t let anyone else change that. I… I have to… I have to defend him and protect him from the others. I can’t let him fall… he… he has to maintain his position as Second-in-Command or else… I won’t know what fate becomes of me. As long as Starscream lives and remains in power, I have a chance.  _

_ A chance for what? _

_ A chance to live? A chance of a future? Maybe? I don’t know… I’m scared. This isn’t what was meant to be. I want to go home. I want far away from here.  _

_ There’s now way now. The ship is crawling with Decepticons who know your reputation… they know what you’ve done, what you might do… they know how to  _ ** _hurt_ ** _ you. They know how to  _ ** _kill_ ** _ . _

Devision shuddered at the thought and curled up. The inner critic was right. The ‘cons were aware of his tricks, and the hope of escape faded. There was no way off the planet for him without his ship and they had taken hold of his ship. It would likely be guarded by Decepticons expecting him to attempt to escape. Devision sobbed, curling up tight and trying to comfort himself alone as he sobbed in his misery.

  
  


Starscream, on the berth, heard all the fussing from the other Seeker and he groaned. Offlining his audials so he would not have to listen to the sobbing mech on the floor at the end of the berth. There. Peaceful silence. Now, he could finally recharge without issue. He settled in, getting comfortable, and he was soon in deep recharge unaware of the fitful, miserable heap of Seeker in the room with him.

  
  


Devision pined for his Trinemates, for comfort, for safety, for love. Dev eventually sobbed himself into recharge. Even then, when he did manage to drift into recharge, it was fitful at best. He was in-and-out of recharge as he had nightmares of being smelted alive. The experience haunted his dreams as it had many of his last waking thoughts. As a result, he did not rest well. Whining, sobbing, whimpering and crying out in the night. Frequently waking on-and-off to the panic of being alone in a strange and unsafe environment. The worry eating at him as to what his future held for him all while returning to still more fitful recharge.

  
  
  


Starscream, contrarily, slept blissfully unbothered by the sobbing, whimpering, whining little jet. He had no such nightmares of being smelted alive. Nor did he have nightmares of any other sort at all. He dreamed of rebuilding Vos and once again being the Winglord of Vos as he had been in the past. He dreamed of defeating his enemies and ruling a once-restored Cybertron. Of leaving this pathetic planet Earth and returning home. Armies at his control, and crowds cheering and chanting his name. Starscream… Starscream… Starscream! When he finally awoke, it was a fresh day. He felt his fuel tanks groan. Yes, it was time to refuel. Then he got up and got ready, there was going to be a tactical meeting today. As well as some time to work in his lab. It was going to be a good day! He stretched and got out of berth, onlining his audials, and paused. There was a soft sound of whimpers and some sobbing… oh yes, his little pet… Starscream went over to check on the recharging mech. 

  
  


Hmm… he had not made any mutinous attempts in the night, nor did he seem to make any escape attempt. The knot of the lead was exactly as he had left it and the shuddering form on the rug still bled out despair in his EM field. Just as he had the night before. Well, it’s time for him to wake up now. Starscream nudged the other jet with his ped. 

  
  


“Wake up, pet… we have things to do today.” When his nudge had not awoken the young mech at his peds, Starscream gave him a swift kick into his side with a growl of annoyance. 

“Get up!” Starscream barked the command coldly. 

A yelp escaped from the younger jet when he was kicked in the side. He whined, as he jolted awake and sat up. He rubbed his side where he was kicked, whimpering. He trembled as Starscream untied the leash, giving the lead a tug as he started to walk away from Devision.

“Come, now, we have work to do. Another rule for you: you are never to walk in front of me unless I tell you to me. Always you’re to be beside me or behind me, my pet. Now come along.” 

Devision gave a soft whimper as he was led along, he did not resist Starscream at this time because he was too tired to fuss. He was also feeling under-fueled and weak, adding to his lack of resistance. His hunger kept him from attempting to fight Starscream’s lead. As Starscream led him through the Nemesis, Devision trembled a bit. Starscream seemed to be checking various locations to see that all things were functioning properly according to some probable

standard. At least Devision supposed that was what Starscream was doing. Or, perhaps, this was merely an excuse to parade him around and show off. Devision would not put that past the others Seeker. The way Starscream seemed to strut around proudly, wings raised high, helm held high with clear smugness in his field, detectable to Devision due to their close proximity. Everywhere they went, Decepticons laughed, cheered, chuckled, pointed and whispered amongst themselves. About him. About the collar around his neck, and the leash attached to it, keeping Devision following Starscream. It was not lost on Dev that they made jokes at his expense. Probably the same jokes and teasing the Predation mechs had given him back then. 

Devision watched the red, white and blue Seeker, who seemed to be bolstered, encouraged by the onlookers. The envious glares of mechs shot towards Starscream, and optics looked over Devision in a mix of lust and approval. They seemed to approve of Starscream’s choice. Shuddering, Devision glared back at them with fierce defiance and distrust. Though some mechs were clearly jealous, most were favorable to the notion of Starscream taking him as a slave, most seemed amused.

  
  


Starscream, was indeed encouraged and proudly smug as he paraded his little slave-boy around. He knew what kinds of comments the other Decepticons were saying, he knew they knew what the smaller mech was for… and many seemed inclined to approve of the choice. Others were jealous, envy as clear on their faceplates as his proud raised wings and smug expression indicated his pride in himself. He glanced back at the smaller Seeker behind him, yes, his choice of pet was indeed a good one. This one, he was tiny and clearly a true submissive, and untouched as a bonus. What more could a mech want from a little slave-boy?

  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
  


As the tactical meeting had dragged on and been boring, at least to the tiny Seeker. Since he had not recharged well the night before, he had curled up at Starscream’s peds and fallen asleep. The other, he noted, when he had finally awoken, had then used him as a ped-rest. So that was something to expect? He wondered.

Starscream said nothing as he dragged him up off the ground. The look on his face was one of pure fury, though for once it didn't seem to be directed at Dev, but that was sure to change. Starscream dragged him to his science lab and threw him on the table.

Devision whimpered, fearful at once because the larger mech was clearly in a mood. A mood that indicated no-nonsense and no disobedience. Not that he was adequately fed enough to resist much, as he noted his fuel levels were at 35 percent. He simply whined and squirmed but did not protest beyond that. Yet.

  
  


Starscream immediately started strapping him down, making sure to secure him properly. Then he got one of the new weapons out, a new kind of acid for bullets, supposed to eat through armour much more effectively. It wasn't ready to put it in the bullets yet, he was still fine tuning the formula. He then poured a drop on Devision’s leg.

  
  


Devision glared, struggling a bit weakly, but he was easily overpowered by the larger mech, and secured firmly. He gave a fearful keen as Starscream moved around, wings flicking in distress. He trembled fearfully, but never stopped tracking Starscream’s movements with his optics. Apprehension and fear grew when the mech pulled out something and poured it on his leg, just a drop, but it forced a scream of pain from him.

He carefully examined the hole left, using gloves to touch it, "Hm, needs more work." He started writing down some notes before turning back to Dev. "Fuel levels."

Well, now that he was suffering, they'd dropped down to 25 %. Dev whined, still agonized by the other mech's actions. "25% and falling." The younger one managed to state. He wanted to growl at Starscream, wanted to yell at him, but did not dare to do so yet.

Starscream growled, annoyed. He considered putting a tube down his throat and feeding him that way, but no, that's too easy on the smaller mech. Instead he unchained the mech, but cuffed his hands behind his back. Then he placed both Dev and a bowl of Energon, on the ground.

Dev gave a startled squawk of protest, looking up at Starscream with a hateful glare. Though hurt, angry, and frustrated, he was far too hungry to not give in and lap at the bowl of Energon on the floor before him. His wings still flicked in irritation and distress though. _This_, this was humiliating... and... while he might have enjoyed something like this with a trusted partner, and when it was a consensual arrangement... right now, was not such a situation. He lapped away far too hungrilly to put too much more thought into the humiliation of what he was being put through.

The energon was not great, only being a low grade. Once Devision was finished, Starscream pulled him back up onto the table, redoing the table restraints without a word to the other. His field restrained to his frame, and he was indifferent to the other jet’s situation. He did not care. 

"N...no...St...Starscream... no more, please!" The youth pleaded, fixing Starscream with a pleading look, violet optics desperate as he squirmed and struggled against him restraining him once more. He did not want this... he did not want to be a test subject! The energon he knew would be enough to survive off of but it did not taste great. It was plain, bland. At least it was not the first few grinds, those were chunky and very hard for a frame to process. He knew that because he had been forced to survive off that before too.

"Shut up and maybe I will be merciful." He turned back to his work, ignoring Dev for now.

Devision gave a soft whine and a nod of concession, not that he wanted to agree to this arrangement. His wings flicked in distress but he said not another word for now. Devision shuddered, fearful of what more horrors Starscream would subject him to enduring. He fixed Starscream a glare, and followed Starscream's movements with his optics warily.

Starscream ended up trashing the lab in a fit of rage. The formula wasn't good enough, and it wasn't improving, no matter what he tried. He ended up just leaving Devision strapped to the table for the night.

  
  



	2. Anger and Stubbornness

Helplessly, Devision cried himself into recharge alone, in the dark. It was frightening in a way, and comforting at the same time. His recharge was once again fitful at best. Struck with another nightmare of being smelted alive. He awoke from that dream with a panic, looking around the room. No comfort in sight either, he resigned himself to trying to rest again, but his leg was still damaged, burning and bleeding out a bit. His levels of Energon were currently stable enough despite losing some still from the wound. He growled. Where in the pit was Starscream? Why had he left him still injured? Hatred flared for the other mech again.

"Throw... throw me away? What do you mean? I'm a sentient being! An' a Seeker like you... why would you even _ suggest _ that?" Dev whined, anger flaring again, he was indignant. Starscream had no right to do this to him! The younger felt very put out by the notion. The sense of betrayal flared up yet again. The pain, however, without pain blockers or any such thing, was excruciating... but hadn't he already felt such before, back on Predation? He gritted his denta as he braced for more pain before it was over.

"You killed ** _my_ ** people! I had family and friends on that ship!" He backhanded Dev. "You're lucky you didn't get given over to Megatron instead!"

"I was defending myself... there were afts on that ship that...that tried to do me harm... They tried things, things they had no business doing... especially since I had mates, y'know, Trine that I was with."

"So you murdered all of them, ** _ALL OF THEM_ **. And you didn't even have the sense to kill yourself as well."

"It was necessary to get free... they... they would never have let me go. I'm sorry so many others had to go down with the ones that were so evil...but from what I saw, those ones weren't much better... they would have tried to harm me too!"

"SHUT UP!" Starscream hit him again. "Talk badly about them again and I'll weld your mouth shut!"

Devision shrieked at the strike, helplessly trapped. He trembled and whined at the pain and fear. He fixed Starscream with a hateful and defiant glare. "You don't know what they were like... what they tried... what they did do to me..." Devision whined softly. He wondered if Starscream really would weld his mouth shut, not that he wanted that in the slightest. He shuddered fearfully at the notion.

"SO? It happens and you learn to deal with it, like a real Decepticon!" Starscream growled, anger flaring as he raised his wings at the mounting anger within him. "You think every mech who ever got hurt blew up a whole ship because of it!"

"None usually get tormented the way I was... and none had their trinemates murdered because others wanted a chance... to... nevermind, it's not like you'd care... and who did you even have on that ship that were your kin? Maybe they were the ones that lucked out and were off-ship when it happened!"

"Thundercracker and Skywarp, my trine was murdered on that ship."

"They... they weren't on the ship at the time.... though. They... they were on assignment. I... I might even be able to help you find them... if things worked out... cannot promise... but... I could try." Devision said softening his tone, why, why was he actually feeling for Starscream right now? The frag, it really sucked to be an empath sometimes. He knew that loss himself. His trine were gone. Dead. He knew for certain that. He'd seen his Trine's remains. He had... he shuddered... been forced to even... _ eat _ part of them.

"Lies! I would have heard by now! They would have found me! You are going to pay dearly for their deaths!"

"STOP LYING! It's not going to save you!" Starscream started unchaining him, "We are going to have some fun."

"It's true! Starscream... they're not lost to you forever. I wish I could guide you to them... but it's fickle... I couldn't just... wish it so..." Then Dev froze at those words, stiffening, bracing himself for pain. Devision frowned at that. He really doubted that would be the case. For him, at least.

"You are going to learn to obey me, slave.” he picked up an energon cube, "What are your fueling levels?"

Devision glared at Starscream, he did not want to answer that. If he answered truthfully, Starscream might use it as an excuse to hurt him more. No, he WOULD use it as an excuse to hurt him more. "Not much better than before." Dev lied, hoping to spare himself pain. He was really at 95% but he didn't want Starscream to know that. Of course, the mech might just forcibly hack him and find out anyway. Dev shuddered fearfully. He hoped not.

"Ooooo, I guess you are going to get a few cubes now then." Starscream held out a cube. "You are going to learn to drink from my hand, and you need lots of practice."

"Practice? Why?" This had truly confused the young mech. He was aware how much cruelty the 'Cons could muster, and yet, it often shocked him still the same with it, considering the sheltered life he'd led before. His tone soft and confused, and he looked up at Starscream not so much glaring but genuinely confused. Uncertain what this would mean for him.

"Because most refuse the first few times, and when that happens, you have to lick it up off the floor."

"M...most? So you've... d... done this before?" Dev was shaking, a bit unsteady by the idea. Puzzling over what he was told. Did that mean... Starscream had had slaves before? What happened to them? Where were they now? Dead? Probably.

"Of course. You had better be more entertaining than they were." In reality it was that it had been done to him, he had been too stubborn to take from Megatron's hand or the floor until he had almost died from low energon levels, several times.

"Fine... I'll... I'll try." Dev was still not keen on the idea, but he could... he could pretend to enjoy it, couldn't he?

Starscream grabbed the back of his head, tilting it back into position, before pouring it down Dev's throat.

The younger one flinched but did not resist Starscream’s actions. Instead he pretended that he was a willing pet. As if he liked it and actually he kind of did-to a point. At least it helped that he had once fantasized a situation like this... back when he was in love with the idea of Starscream

"Hmmmm, not bad for a first try. Think we need another one though, before I'm sure you can do it." He barely gave Dev a moment's pause before starting another cube.

The youth sighed but consented, trying to pretend this was an agreed upon Don/sub scene. He let Starscream control his Energon intake, dropping his wings into a submissive posture. This was not so bad. So far. Though he had no idea if it would get worse or not. He still did happen to be attracted to Starscream, despite having met him and being distrustful of them.

"Okay. Now lie down. If you behave all I will have is questions, if not, we will see."

Dev sighed again but submitted, a slight shudder went through him, though it was oddly out of excitement and a sort of pleasure, with fear and insecurity mixed in with what might happen. His curiosity got the better of him and he could not help wondering what Starscream had in mind.

"You are going to tell me exactly how you got away from the ship you destroyed."

"Oh? Um... well the self-destruct sequence was set to be silent, with some time to escape... if... if one moved fast enough. An' it was during a fight with a ship of Autobots, so the others...they... they were distracted. I got away without being noticed during the fighting aboard the ship and made it to one of the smaller ships, more or less a cargo vessel or escape pod."

"Were there other conspirators? Or did you plan it alone?"

"N...no... it was... just me. But... we were... were planning to leave... to desert... before they killed them." Dev confessed. It was all because of him too. The youth had been too young, too sweet natured, too innocent... and the others were drawn to him for that... wanted him for a toy. He knew that all too well. Dev shuddered at the memories of the others berating him, beating him, taunting him and trying to... to force him. He gave a soft distressed whine and wing flicks. He could not... could not give in and let the tears claim him. Not now, not in front of Starscream!

"Ah, your trine was going to escape? But they were murdered so you took that step?"

"Yes. I... I had to with them gone, I had no one to protect me, except maybe your trine mates... but they were not there at the time, not that you believe me on that." Dev sighed, he had really really liked Thundercracker and Skywarp. He knew who they were, of course, from rosters and dossiers on the Decepticon officers and such... and that they were Starscream's trine mates long before meeting Starscream in person. Both Seekers were beautiful, and had also featured in his many paintings. Dev had always loved blues and purples, blacks and whites and vibrant colors on mecha. So Starscream, Skywarp and Thundercracker's appearance were right within his favorite finish colors. And, as fellow Seekers, he liked them for the kinship, largely because they were not the afts that the others were. Like Pierce, Maelstrom, and the others had been. While Acid Rain, she... she was a horrendous femme, thankfully she was only interested in other femmes and paid Dev no heed. He appreciated that because she was the coldest femme he'd ever met and was just downright terrifying! Perhaps that's also why she ignored what the others often did -or tried to do- to him?

Starscream had to push down the feeling of understanding that came up, heck, if his trine hadn't died, he would have probably been able to forgive him for the blow he dealt their army, eventually. "Then you will understand why I am taking these actions. In taking revenge for your trine, you destroyed mine."

Dev whimpered, trembling fearfully. He nodded, seeing it pointless to argue right now. Starscream was convinced that Skywarp and Thundercracker were deactivated. And he'd already tried to prove to him otherwise. Damn, to pit, if his empath trait did not suck at a time like this! He felt for Starscream, really, really did... Part of him longed to try and comfort the other Seeker, but instead, he flinched away from him a little. He knew there was likely to be pain now.

"In the docking bay of the ship. I knew it was there because it was ours. Downdraft and Descent's actually, but yeah... it was stored there and used sometimes on our missions."

"How much do you know about the construction?” Starscream asked. 

"Quite a bit, I think... but I'm not an engineer, so I... I don't think I could build one. Just repair it when needed. An' fly it… Wh...why do you ask?" Devision was genuinely curious, and civil to the mech he knew could hurt him in any given moment, at a whim.

"Because being able to draw up the designs and create them would make you a more useful pet."

"I... I think I could." Dev managed to say, but he thought, if he had the chance, he would make a run for the ship itself and get off this planet and away from Starscream all together.

"Think isn't good enough, either you can or you can't."

"Fine! I'll do it..." Dev growled angrily. He knew he did not really want Starscream to have that knowledge, but if it kept him from harm, maybe it was a risk worth taking.

"Better. Now, you are going to tell me exactly what happened that lead up to you not only abandoning your people, but betraying and murdering them,"

"NO!" Dev glared, he was not going into that... he did not even want to ** _think_ ** about it... let alone relive it. He shuddered, flinching and pulling away from Starsceam a bit. "An' I didn't abandon _ my _ people. My people are still _ home _ and _ safe _ from the Decepticon brand of Seekers..." Devision spat. He clearly did not like most Decepticons or Decepticon Seekers.

"I'm not just going to accept that you don't want to talk about it, you decimated my army, you murdered my trine and you think I would just accept a NO?" Starscream slapped him.

"I. Don't. Care!" Devision said defiant, as he hissed in pain at the strike. He glared, hurt and hateful. "I told you, they're not dead!" Even as he spoke, he attempted to squirm away from Starscream. He was not going to explain the near-constant attempted rapes, the bullying, then getting caught after his first attempt to destroy the ship...and subsequently being tortured, having his wings ripped off him, being forced into cannibalism... No. He would not talk to Starscream about any of _ that _!

"Alright, I was going to be nice. You have one last chance before you lose the option of just answering me."

Devision fixed him with a wary glare, trembling. He tried to move away still further, trying to put as much distance between him and Starscream as possible. He could not... he could not deal with talking about those subjects. Starscream did not like him, and was likely not going to be supportive if he did open up and tell him... so... that made it all the more reason to not open that can of worms, as humans say. He could not open up about any of that unless he knew, with certainty, he could and would be comforted from the threatening floodgate of very deep feelings. Not something Starscream was even capable of doing, he was sure.

"Well I wasn't really in the mood for this today, but..." Starscream picked up a whip, striking Dev across the chest.

Dev cried out in pain and scrambled away from Starscream, trying to evade the mech with the whip. He just had to keep moving. Keep away from the other mech. If Starscream could not catch him, then he could not whip him, or worse, restrain him and whip him as much and wherever he wanted to without trouble.

"Any time you decide to just tell me, this can stop."

"No! You wouldn't be able to provide the aftercare I'd need if I opened that Pandora's box! So I'm n...not...g...gonna..." Devision spat, fearful, trying to hide away from Starscream and keep moving. There was little he could do to truly get away, when aboard the Nemesis, but he could try.

"Aftercare, so it was that traumatic? Your trine was murdered, what happened there?"

"Yes... an' you don' wanna know..." Dev muttered, he was fighting tears, struggling to keep from falling apart. "They were... monsters... your Trine were the only ones besides mine that even seemed to be decent."

"You really think I care about any of the others?"

"I don't know... do you?" The angry, hurting youth spat back at Starscream, moving to another spot just a bit further away from Starscream's current position.

"Not as much as I care about my trine!"

“So that means ya wouldn’t care about me either, even if ya didn’t hate me!”

"Not as much as I care about my trine! My trine that you murdered! Murderer!"

“I never killed them though... I would n... never! They were friends! I even... liked them..”

"If you are so sure, then where are they! Why can't I feel them? Why haven't I found them?"

“They could have been in stasis, or too far out of range, maybe ... or they got stuck in another quadrant of space and the distance is too far and they cannot get back quickly... or... they’re on their way? I dunno... maybe they have been captured by alien slavers or alien activities or situations occurred that they are caught up with?”

"And that somehow is better than being murdered by you is it? Getting them killed through other means?"

"No! Of course not... but it doesn't mean they're a lost cause...not outright... as long as they live, there is hope... and if I can do anything to find out what became of them... I will tell you when I knew something. Can't guarantee it though... but I would try to find something of an answer!" Dev whined, shaking. Starscream just was not going to believe him, was he? He wished he had control over his gift, and could see something beyond just knowing they were still alive. He would try... try to see if he could push things to get an answer. Maybe... meditation would help?

"I'm not in the mood for this. Get on the slab, I'm going to leave you here."

"No. I'm not gonna... " Dev stated stubbornly glaring at Starscream, tracking the larger Seeker's movements.

Starscream hauled him up by the arm. "If that's the way you want to play it." Instead of putting him on the science slab he chained him to the wall. "Don't forget you asked for this." He brought out the whip again, whipping Dev across the back.

Devision struggled, but was easily forced into restraints against the wall, facing the wall as he felt the lash of the whip down upon his back. He screamed in agony, thrashing helplessly. "NO.... no...please let me down!"

"You can save yourself this trouble if you tell me why. I might even be merciful and give you... what was it... aftercare I believe you said."

"That means, t...telling you what I am not ready to speak of though... I... I couldn't..." Devision whimpered softly, he really could not speak of it yet. It was still too soon, and to speak of what happened aloud, that made it real. Not that he knew it was not real and true. Though at least, finalizing the truth by actually speaking of it aloud would put it into a form of realism that he could not shunt away and pretend it never happened. That was why he never spoke of what happened back then. He was not ready to finalize the experience and deal with it once and for all. Or to actually deal with the grief of losing his Trinemates. Devision trembled. "No... I... just can't..." He said softly, almost apologetic in his tone as part of him did wish he could spare them both the trouble. Yet he knew he just wasn't ready to face the truth so completely.

Starscream gave him another three strikes, to make sure Devision knows he means it, then says, "I may allow you to write it, as long as you do it quickly."

Devision screamed, the strikes agonizing, it was another strike to his back, and one each to each wing, which naturally hurt worse than the strikes to his backside. He whimpered. He did not like this and was not inclined to try to write out what happened-even that would take too long to explain. If anything, being synced up via a plug-in or... even... by spark-merge would be far easier to convey what happened. Though for one, Devision was certain Starscream would not do such a thing, and even if the other jet was open to that, Dev was not. He did not trust Starscream enough to try conveying things for either of those methods. "I don't think I could do that." Dev said softly with a whimper.

"Well then we can sync. You still have the choice, but I will get it one of those ways."

Devision whined, squirming in the chains. No. He was not okay with this... "No... not th...that..."

"Well, I'm giving you the choice. Talk, write or plug in."

"N...none of those." Devision stated faltering, but trying to remain defiant.

"Plug it is." Starscream put the whip down and picked up a cable and plugged in his own end. "Well, last chance before I plug in."

Dev twisted his helm to glare at Starscream, wings flicked in agitation and distress. He winced, the wounds hurt but were by far not the worst he had faced as yet. He still stubbornly refused to comply with Starscream, shaking his helm. "No..." He spoke softly, trembling fearfully.

Starscream plugged in and was about to start breaking down Dev's firewalls when he suddenly stopped. "Damn it, duty calls." He unplugged before doing any damage to the firewalls, "Looks like you get a reprieve for now. I suggest you use this time to decide whether you really want to be hacked or not."

Devision's stress levels increased, but thankfully, the other Seeker was unable to get far before he left. Though his warning, parting words were not anything to take comfort in either. The mech would return to potentially finish the task at a later time. Dev shuddered. Not good.

"You remember how to take it from my hand. Tilt your head back like a good slave."

Dev whimpered, but offered no more fuss right now. He just sank to a crouching position and tilted his helm back, wings dropped into a submissive posture. As he complied silently.

Starscream was a little less gentle today, pouring it in almost fast enough to make Dev cough it up again.

Gagging, Devision found he had to chug the offered fuel if he did not want to waste any. Even still, some wound up on the floor because he was not fast enough to get it down. His wings flicked in distress but otherwise he showed little emotion at the moment.

Starscream waited a while for it to integrate into Dev's systems. "Now?"

"65%" Dev muttered in a defeated manner. Shaking as he spoke. A soft whine was all he said after that. He just dropped his gaze to the floor.

"Another one then," was all the warning Starscream gave him before the second cube came.

Dev missed more than he was able to swallow this time, with most of it ending up on the floor. Devision trembled and whimpered but kept quiet. He was not a happy jet. Wings drooped down, even more submissively and with a miserable note to the small one's condition.

"Well are you going to clean it up?"

"Wha...what?" Startled the younger Seeker looked up. He suspected Starscream meant licking it off the floor, but he wasn't so keen on _ that _. He trembled, not moving as he thought over his options. Finally, he conceded and started to lap up the Energon, bland as it was and as it had been, just like before. Though this was his only fuel option, so... he had to appease Starscream and lap it off the ground.

"You are a nice sight down there, where you belong." Starscream spoke, smirking as he looked down at the smaller Seeker.

Devision flicked his left wing in aggitation/irritation at the comment, he was crouched low, nose and lips almost touching the floor. At times, actually touching the floor, given how he had to lap the liquid up with his glossa. His aft, however, was still up and more prominently displayed in the pose than it normally would be. He lapped at the energon on the floor, it was tedious to get it up this way, and slow... so slow... as there were multiple puddles. He tried to ignore the comment, but it repeated in his processor.

Starscream smacked Dev's aft, not too hard, but definitely deliberately.

Devision squawked, startled, he shifted, rising up from his prostrate position a little. The position akin to worshipping some deity. While having had his legs tucked up under himself, knees spread about hip width apart and his servoes to elbows pressed upon the floor, chassis a mere few inches off the floor. He glared back at Starscream but then returned to the former position, not daring to incur worse right now. The humiliation he felt rolling off him. A soft whine escaped his vocalizer but that was all the noise he made beyond that initial startled squawk.

Starscream started tracing the scars he had left the day before, not scratching or reopening yet, just lazily tracing them in a threatening way.

Devision shuddered under the touch from Starscream, whimpering softly. He could tell the touch was not meant to be pleasant, and it brought up mixed feelings. Causing him more humiliation still, as he knew it was a form of possessive control Starscream was displaying over him. He lapped away, flicking his wings in irritation and distress but had almost finished getting the first puddle lapped up. Two more large puddles and several small drops to go.

"You are surprisingly good at this, do you often have to lick the floor? " Starscream mused with a chuckle. 

"Wha... what? N...no... " Had he fed this way before, yes. Yes he had. The Mental Trine had put him through this and far, far worse. Dev paused, looking back at Starscream and rising a bit to all-fours, trying to gauge the other Seeker.

"Keep going." Starscream ordered his slave-boy to continue the task.

Devision glared, hesitant to continue, yet he _ did _ need the fuel, dull and humiliating as it was. He trembled, and with a soft whine, returned to the position he had held before. Lapping once more obediently. At least, he hoped, Starscream would not make him lick fuel off of his peds. The Mental Trine had done that too. Pouring the Energon all over their peds, and making Dev lick each ped clean completely, one by one... every energon drop and anything else they happened to have stepped in... he had been made to consume dirt, debris, and he knew not what else from doing _ that _.

Starscream made him drink most of it before handing him an absorbent cloth to clean up the rest. "I don't want to be here all day."

Devision sighed, at least he was not forced to consume every drop. He gently took the cloth and set to cleaning up the mess left behind. At least he was now at eighty-nine percent. So, there was not much danger to that putting him into stasis lock.

"This will give you the ability to be more useful to me because I won't have to keep you strapped down all the time." Starscream pulled him back up onto the slab, strapping him down once more. He set to work taking the collar apart to adjust some features on it according to his liking.

Devision squirmed, fussing as he was hauled up onto the science slab again, once more a test subject, perhaps? He growled and thrashed, having tried to keep from being strapped in but his effort was futile, the other jet overpowered him with ease and did as he wanted. Devision whined softly, trembling in fear. "No...no..." 

"Shut up, you want more freedom right?"

"Y...yes... you... shouldn't even be keeping me a slave..." Devision whined, glaring up at Starscream.

"Tell you what, when you bring back my trine, I'll set you free."

"Okay." Dev stubbornly stated, "Then I _ will _ , one way or _ another _..." Devision flashed Starscream a stubborn, determined look. He wanted his freedom before then. However, he would even push his healing ability to the brink of his own death-should either Thundercracker or Skywarp be dead. He would take that risk, to set himself free (by either death or being allowed to go where-ever he wished.)

Starscream snorted, "Right, and I am sure you know that really means you are never going to be free."

"No... that's not... guaranteed. Time could change things. Only one thing's certain, I'm not getting anywhere anytime soon." He sighed, defeated. Unless Starscream managed to kill him before he could fulfill the promise.

"Well no, one day I am going to get tired of spending the day with the mech who murdered my trine and kill you."

"What, by your hand or by being smelted alive from that...that monster, Helix?" Devision growled.

"I wouldn't have saved you from him if I intended to let him kill you later. When you die, it will be by my hands."

"Right. So I should expect you to kill me one day then. " Dev glared at Starscream, his tone half-sarcastic, half-despairing. Still, he trembled fearfully, thinking that as long as he still lived, there was hope... but how much hope for him, he had his doubts about. Though he kept those doubts to himself. He would have to force his gifts to tell him where Thundercracker and Skywarp were. IF he wanted to live.

"Pretty much. It's the least I can do for my trine."

"Fine." The youth muttered bitterly, glaring at Starscream.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
